


I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

by NeoVenus22



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Leap for Prompts 2008, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 19:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four things Warren Peace hates about the Coalition of the Righteous, and one he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Be Your Hero, Baby

_Four things Warren Peace hates about the Coalition of the Righteous_:

The group name. It is freaking ridiculous, and Will knows it, but he lets Layla walk all over him.

The spandex outfits. They make him feel itchy and overexposed, but Layla refuses to let him wear leather anymore, and sometimes he lets Layla walk all over him, too. So he sits in on summits in the stupid gray-and-black thing she outfitted him with, shifting every five seconds to hide his junk.

His own superhero name. All superhero names in general, really. It's the last thing anyone does upon graduating from Sky High, but Warren is of the opinion that should be graded, too. Layla is the Shrinking Violet, which makes no sense, since there's nothing about her personality that says "shrinking." She says she thinks it evokes a "quiet, unsuspected strength." It's the closest she's ever come to real ego, so Warren doesn't say anything, but he still thinks the name is stupid. Will is the Lieutenant, something his dad assigned to him as a "special graduation surprise," and even though he broke away from the Strongholds to start the Coalition six months later, he was stuck that way on the registry. Warren is Fracas. He doesn't know why, he doesn't know how, but he suspects he was drunk and he hates them both for it.

The company they keep. Warren thinks there's something highly suspect about still hanging around the kids from high school, but Will and Layla refuse to part with the other three. "We work best as a group," Will always says.

_And one he doesn't_:

The company he keeps. The other three don't come home with them. They don't talk about work, even though Will uses his powers to do chores around the house, and their heating bill is ridiculously low, and their garden is the best on the block. Warren works in a record store on the other side of town, takes breaks in the middle of the day to set fire to the tails of giant mutated lizards, and comes home to a pair of people who don't mind that he has a laundry list of complaints. They don't care if he's surly, and sometimes, they make him not want to be.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Second Shift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/33432) by [NeoVenus22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22)




End file.
